I Want To Understand: Temari Mix
by Valkyrie Prinny
Summary: Acting on the questions she has about Naruto's past, Temari follows him around Konoha to see the real Naruto. Not having much luck, She comes over to his apartment for a few drinks... NaruTema Oneshot.


I Want To Understand (Temari Mix)

**(A/N: Here it is, the NaruTema oneshot I promised to do, while battling writer's block at the same time. The next serious fic I'm going to write will be pure NaruKure, I'll put the details on my profile later… **

**Anyway, I might turn "I Want To Understand into a series of oneshots concerning different pairings and redo the NaruKure oneshot. Tell me what you think, everyone. Next oneshot might be a NaruHina with citric goodness; I know it's been done, but I actually like the pairing. Anyway enjoy the slight NaruTema**

**-Ninja Prinny)**

It was a hot afternoon in the forest as Temari was jumping from tree to tree while she was lost deep in her thoughts. The aforementioned thoughts were centered on the pasts of a certain blonde shinobi and her brother. This was a routine for her on the many occasions that she had traveled between Suna and Konoha ever since the ordeal with Akatsuki and Gaara's kidnapping. Although her thoughts about Naruto have now reached new heights ever since that time; she still couldn't figure out who was the real Naruto. To the female liaison, the blonde seemed to have many sides to continually switching to meet the current situation but only one thing remained the same in her mind; no matter how many masks he put up, the Jinchuuriki was always driven by his emotions and his concern for others. She often wondered how he dealt with everything and still managed to stay sane for all those years; in the back of her mind she wondered how long it would take for him to snap indefinitely.

'I should ask Naruto a few questions after I see the Hokage, if I ever get the chance to find him by the end of the week. That guy is a mystery in his own right, even if he acts like an idiot sometimes. I wonder how….' Her thoughts were interrupted by two things: the first one was that she heard a scream and a loud noise; the second was the fact she forgot to watch where she was going and jumped right into a tree. She was quickly falling to the ground until she extended her arm and managed to grab onto a thick branch to stop her unexpected fall. Temari pulled herself up to the top of the branch, got her feet settled to the branch, and set off once again for the village of Konoha.

_With Naruto_

As the eight of them slowly made their way out of the forest, Naruto was favoring his right arm along the way. Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, and Sai wondered why Jinchuuriki was favoring his arm so much especially if he didn't receive any hard hits from Kakuzu when the aforementioned shinobi fought him. Finally, Naruto came to a stop when his makeshift sling unraveled and stopped to wait for the others.

"Why did you stop, Naruto? We're already close to Konoha." Sai asked

"My sling came off and I need it for the rest of the way." Naruto replied matter of factly

"Why?" Sakura asked

"Because my arm is broken and I need the sling to keep it from getting worse." Naruto said as Sakura took Naruto's arm and examined it thoroughly to make sure he wasn't lying. Ino looked at the pink haired medic-nin with a puzzled look wanting to know what the truth was. "Naruto's not lying, his arm is fractured in three places and I'm going to have to put it in a cast as soon as I can. Anyways, how in the hell did you even fracture your arm in the first place?"

"First, let me say I haven't fully mastered the jutsu; with that being said, the jutsu's most likely the reason why my arm is like this." Naruto explained as the kunoichi medic put his arm in a sling.

"Mendokusei, Naruto." Shikamaru commented

"You really need to work on that jutsu, Naruto." Ino said taking a playful jab at her fellow blonde

"Don't you think I know that, Ino?"

The rest of the journey back was eventless except for Shikamaru attempting to smoke, which has warranted a slap upside the head from Ino. Once they had reached the village gates the eight shinobi looked at each other and went to their respective destinations……

_With Temari_

As Temari reached the gates of Konoha making sure her battle fan was secured, she went up to the guards and flashed her pass card as the guards stepped aside to let her in. As the Suna kunoichi crossed the gates, she saw Naruto with his arm in a cast and sling walking together with Sakura. While the two walked away, Temari pondered about if she should follow them or not for several seconds and decided not to do so; or so she thought. The blonde kunoichi started walking towards the Hokage tower, until she heard Naruto laughing and then grunting in pain from something indiscernible. She quickly took to the rooftops in hopes of shadowing her fellow blonde. As Naruto and Sakura reached Ichiraku's, Temari sweatdropped at Naruto's addiction and took her position at the roof across from the ramen stand.

Over the course of the next 25 minutes Temari went from bored, to confused, to appalled, to amused as she watched Sakura try to feed Naruto ramen only to be interrupted by someone with black hair who seemed to wear a very small shirt and seemed to be socially clueless who also wanted to feed him ramen . Saying something along the lines of "it's what friends are supposed to do, I read about it in a book". The thoughts of the kunoichi went along the lines of 'Yup, if that doesn't scream "socially clueless" I don't know what will. But I never saw that guy in Konoha before, what's he doing with those two. While I like the view, that shirt's a little too short for a guy. What the…' Her thoughts were interrupted when Kakashi began feeding Naruto ramen fueling her delight as she witnessed said ramen feeding and began giggling like a schoolgirl until she had to cover her mouth when the giggling became full blown laughter. Once her laughter subsided, she noticed that Naruto was leaving the ramen stand and proceeded to make her way to the Hokage tower…

_With Naruto_

As Naruto left the ramen stand, he finally felt the Kyuubi's chakra begin to do its regenerative work while he walked towards his apartment; content with his belly full of ramen goodness. Once he had reached the halfway point of the walk to his apartment he began thinking about various things out of sheer boredom. 'Man, when are the Chuunin exams going to start so I can stop being a Genin? It sucks when it's like this; I bet Sasuke doesn't have to deal with this crap. Then again Sasuke was full of shit from the start; give my body to Orochimaru to kill Itachi, my ass. I wonder how Gaara's doing now that the Shukaku was extracted from his body, better I hope. I should swing by when I actually have nothing to worry about…' His thoughts stopped when he saw Temari walk out of a store with a few jugs of sake, look both ways then at him, and walk towards him saying the words: "We need to talk."

_Naruto's Apartment_

The two of them walked towards Naruto's apartment, talking about many random things on the way said residence. As they walked they talked about which team Sai is batting for…

"Sai has to be gay. No normal guy would talk about other people's junk all the time. He wants some man love, and he wants it really bad." Temari explained

"I don't know, you'd have to take into account that Sai's socially clueless and most of all, an asshole. Though I'd have to agree with you on the part that no straight guy in their right mind would talk about other guy's junk that much." Naruto replied playfully.

"Sai is _definitely_ gay; he wants cock morning, noon, and night. Who knows, maybe he wants yours?" At this Naruto gave a frightened expression towards the Suna kunoichi, giving said kunoichi the green light for more torture. "Maybe he wants to slide it right between his lips and feel it's warmth in his mouth as he coats it with his own…." At this point Temari was interrupted by Naruto's mantra of "IT BURNS!" and "MY BRAIN!"

"Afraid you might like it, Naruto?" Temari teased while the Jinchuuriki responded with frantic stammering. "You could always just swing both ways, it'd be more fun."

Naruto decided he had enough of Temari's teasing answering with "Hell no, I don't swing towards guys. You should know that since I was going for Sakura for a while. Don't confuse your perverted fantasies with reality." Naruto spat back as he saw that they had already arrived at the slightly dilapidated apartment complex that was his residence. "While we were talking, we got here a lot quicker than I thought. Come on; just follow me to my crappy apartment."

"Sure, it's not like we're going to have a boring time there anyway, these should make it interesting." Temari muttered to herself as she looked at the jugs of sake with a smile on her face as she walked up the stairway. Right when they got to the door to the corresponding apartment, a thought flashed through his mind and made its way into momentary existence as it came out in the form of a question for his fellow blonde. "Why in the hell do you have sake with you?"

Temari blinked in response to the question and looked at said jugs of said alcoholic drink hoping to find an answer. The reality was that Temari was going to have the sake all to herself and go to her apartment for the rest of the night until she ran into Naruto. But there was always improvising……

"I was actually going to look for you and see if you wanted to have a few drinks with me. Maybe talk with you for a little while."

"I don't know, Temari…" Naruto said as he gave his confused look towards the Suna kunoichi. "You do know I'm not old enough to drink, right."

Temari gave out a nervous laugh until a thought flashed through her mind. The blonde Jounin's lips formed a mischievous smirk as she walked toward Naruto and spoke the flowing words: "Old enough to kill, old enough to drink. What do you think, Naruto-kun?"

"I'd have to agree with you on that one, Temari. So how are we going to do this?" Naruto inquired.

"Let's get inside first; then I'll tell you how."

Naruto unlocked the door and wisely decided to let the kunoichi in before he followed her into his apartment. As the two took off their sandals, they made their way into the kitchen with the jugs of sake.

When the two entered the kitchen, they sat down on their respective seats and looked at each other in the eye. Temari sighed, opened the jug, and paused in her movements to explain. "I'll ask you a question; if you don't want to answer it, drink. Then you ask me a question, and then the same thing happens. Now I'll go first; Naruto-kun have you ever kissed a man."

In response to the question, Naruto quickly popped the cork and took a swig from the jug faster than Jiraya could write perverted material. Upon seeing this sight, Temari tried to keep her laughs to herself and failed miserably when she fell to the floor still in her laughing fit.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but that was funny. Can't believe you actually kissed a guy." Temari replied before she laughed again.

"Some guy managed to push me into Sasuke and we kissed by accident! If I ever find that daughter of a bastard again, I'll beat the living shit out of him. Anyway Temari-san, have you ever kissed another girl?"

This time it was Temari's turn to freak out as she heard the question and stopped laughing immediately. The Suna kunoichi blushed as she made a mad dash for the jug of sake and took a long swig. Naruto proceeded to laugh uncontrollably as she took her swig…

As time went on the two shinobi managed to empty the jugs of sake and even later the screams of two people swallowed the silent night.

As morning slowly approached and the light from the sunrise made its way into a familiar bedroom, two sets of eyes opened knowing that they weren't going to stay in the realm of sleep for much longer as they squinted. The covers shifted slightly as one of the figures sat up to reveal Temari who seemed to be nude under the sheets, nursing a massive hangover. "Where in the hell am I?" She asked herself as she saw various articles of clothing strewn across the bedroom floor, the two empty jugs of sake were sitting near the open door, and now the other figure was starting to wake from his slumber. As he got up the covers shifted slightly to reveal the face of one Uzumaki Naruto….

Two loud screams sounded off in the now lively morning; there were only three guaranteed things that day. One: there was a shitload of explaining to do. Two: More questions were coming. Three: it was going to be one hell of a hangover.

**End**

**(A/N: Itachi commands you to review, so does Kisame.)**


End file.
